The One
by Muldoon's Girl
Summary: Jayne finds new love.. My first funfict.. Enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

Title: The One

Author: Alect05

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: M

Chapter.1

Seska sat relaxing in the lounge area reading her journals; she was a recent addition to the crew. She was an assassin but Mal took her in as another muscle in case something were to happen to Jayne. Speaking of which he was sitting close by keeping an eye on her. Jayne couldn't help when it came to Seska; he liked the way she looked: red hot hair, the bluest of eyes, and a toned figure. Over all he liked to tease and cause problems for her. He was always trying to make an impression on her even though that meant disobeying Mal's orders for no crew relations. He shook off his gaze by saying.

"Keep readin' that gorram journal of yours, blood might ooze out your ears..."

"At least some of us know how to read..." She smarted back.

"Well I didn't go to school and become a smartass like you..." He gave her a smirk when she looked at him.

Seska stared at him for a while and went back to her reading, she liked Jayne but she wants to keep on Mal's good side by listening to the rules he set. Though she did often wonder what it'll be like if she got together with him. Jayne smiled as he watched her read, then he cracked his  
knuckles. It worked he got her attention, Jayne forgot that he was still smiling at her. Seska caught his beautiful smile; she shook her head and tried her best not to let him know that she was enjoying his company.

"Ugh you are so immature..."

"And your point is?" He still had his smile showing, he wasn't aware that it was a bit wider than it first was.

"If I go anywhere else you will still follow me and bug me... Am I correct?"

" Well you don't have ta get so personal..." He got up and started to leave making his sad puppy eyes, making sure that she saw when Seska did see his look she felt a bit bad for making her last words harsh. She got up and stopped Jayne in the corridor.

"Jayne... Look I'm sorry..." He turned and cut her off.

"Now what do you want to be sorry for, your mouth running off..." He tried to sound angry.

"Well that and for being mean..." Instead of looking at him she looked down at her feet. This closeness was making her a bit shy. Jayne noticed that she was becoming shy, and smiled at her.

"Mean? You? Please don't make me laugh..." Seska looked up at him and saw his blue eyes that shimmered in the light; this made her relax a little. She wanted to tell him how she felt, Jayne must have read her mind as he touched her face and kissed her lightly at first then deepened his kiss. He stopped and left for his bunk, Seska called after him.

"Thought you didn't kiss on the mouth..."

Chapter. 2

As the evening settled in, Seska sat in her bunk on her bed thinking what would have happened if she and Jayne did a bit more than just kiss. Seska thought that he was good looking and fit, but his attitude left room for improvement. She thought of them settling down together and how Jayne would be the perfect father counting all the wisdom he would have to tell their kids. Her thoughts were stopped as there was a knock and Mal came visiting her.

"Hey Mal what's up?" She asked

"We've got a job on a planet called Kitina..." Seska smiled

"What is it or do I have to guess?" Mal smiled back

"Well I'll tell you spare you the guessin... A man wants us to deliver some goods... That's pretty much it. I'll let you get some rest; we'll be to the planet to get the goods." He turned and left. Seska laid down and looked at a picture of her, Mal, and Jayne. She was next to Jayne whose arm was around her in his hat and the cigar in his mouth smilin. She was able to get the  
picture from Kaylee who took the picture of the three when they visited Arcadia; she wanted pictures of the crew for her room. It made Seska smile having a home like this, her past wasn't the greatest she grew up on a planet called Arice that was free until the Alliance troops came in during the war, her family was taken prisoners except for her, she was put in a foster home with an abusive step-father his wife was kind but when it came to her husband she sided with him mostly. When she was 20 she got the chance to leave and left to a barren city where she found a place to live in and a small job. One night she was out having a smoke when she was jumped and stabbed a couple of times. Seska laid there until someone stumbled over her. That someone was Jayne Cobb; He carried her through the pouring rain and had her fixed up by Simon. Mal offered her a place to stay and if she wanted to join the crew. She agreed, life now was like the family she grew up with when she was a little girl. Seska covered up and fell asleep for a while.

Chapter.3

Jayne smiled to himself laying in his bed, he finally kissed Seska. He hoped that it would of lead into something more. He couldn't help himself when it came to Seska, he just couldn't control his emotions nor his John Thomas. He was the one who found her all bloody in a dark alley when he was about to get laid. He almost tripped over her as he was leaving with company, as he turned her over he knew this was the one for him. Jayne carried her through the rough terrain to the ship in the pouring rain. While Simon was fixing her up he sat right outside the door watching with  
concern. As he sat there thinking that he sleeps with whores and doesn't feel anything  
for them, but with Seska... His thoughts ceased when there was a knock on the door.

" What!" He said rather annoyed, Seska came down his ladder. He never thought she'd be in his bunk. "What are you doing here girl! Can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep here!" He asked as she sat on his bed.

"I really couldn't sleep so I came here..." She gave a sly grin, but looked worried.

"Is there somethin wrong? You don't look at all ok..." He said getting close to her, face showing concern.

"I just had a bad dream... I can't fall back asleep..." She looked down and away.

"Well I get bad dreams too if that's any help to you..." He lifted her head with his finger.

"It does Jayne... Thanks..." He kissed her again, bringing her into his arms lying down. His body covering hers. Seska wrapped her arms around him returning his affections. Next morning Jayne awoke with Seska on his chest her breath tickling his neck. He wrapped his arms around her giving a kiss on her nose; Jayne smiles and falls back asleep holding her close.

Chapter. 4

Seska lays in Jayne's arms watching him sleep peacefully; his eyes suddenly start to twitch like he was having a dream. He turns over abruptly and mutters out something like "Gorram Feds..." Seska puts a hand to her mouth after she witnesses this trying to silence her laugh and not to wake him. Seska knows that she's in love with Jayne, but she doesn't get how. Jayne's rude, crude, dimwitted, annoying, but at some points very attractive. She nuzzles close to Jayne feeling the remainder of his sweat rub off on her. Jayne gives another turn, his arm finding her and pulling her close to him muttering something once more but it was too fast for Seska to hear. She thinks for a while about how Jayne feels about her, after working together for years he's flirted with Kaylee and Inara. She also knows he spends a part of his pay with whores; overall she isn't too sure if this was a one night stand or he wants something more. Seska gives a yawn and is soon asleep against Jayne's warmer body. When the next time she wakes up Jayne is already up and smiling at her, Seska smiles back at him.

"Good morning... Did we sleep well?" He asks laying back down by her. She gives a yawn nodding.

"You got me to sleep... I didn't think you would..." She smiles at him.

"Goes to show how good I am at doing so... I really liked it that you came dropping by... I never thought you would..." Seska arched an eyebrow

" After that kiss in the corridor, there was no way I could stay away from you..." Jayne smiled at her.

"I'm cuddly aren't I?" Seska laughed leaning in for another kiss, Jayne more than gladly accepted it. His lips took over her smaller ones, the kiss deepening. He pulled her close to him feeling his arms and legs wrap around her not letting her go anytime soon. They were about to get more into it when there was a knock and down came Mal. Jayne and Seska freeze in their spots, while Mal's mouth falls open.

"What's going on here? I really hope I'm dreaming..." Jayne sat up giving the most of the covers to Seska, who laid there looking at him.

"It's ok Mal... I came down here... Jayne didn't force me to do anything, I came here willing... He didn't do anything wrong..." Seska explained, Jayne just stayed quiet.

"Well speaking of doing it... But with him!" Mal said angrily.

"Mal, please give the girl a break... All what we did was talk, did some... Ok a lot of kissing, and both of us got 'sexed'... That's all..." Seska put her hands over her face, Mal still looked angry.

"Seska... I'd thought I'd be the one you slept with... Now that we're being honest here..." He shook his head and left. Jayne's mouth dropped as Seska slowly removed her hands from her face.

"Did I hear that right or was I in a state of shock?" Jayne looked down at her covered in his blanket.

"You heard right... We'd better git before we get anymore surprises in here..." He helped her up and got dressed finally. Seska looked at him one last time before leaving his bunk giving in a kiss and she was gone.

Chapter. 5

Seska finally caught up with Mal in the galley, she didn't know how mad Mal was and how to approach him.

"Mal please don't be so angry... I thought if you found out that Jayne and I slept together that you'd understand..." He stopped walkin and turned to look at her.

"I helped you out in the time of need and this is how you repay me? By sleeping with my mercenary?" He said coldly, Seska grew angry as Mal.

" You know I do respect and appreciate everything you have done for me and all... But if you would have told me before Jayne got to me then we wouldn't be having this argument..." She tried to read Mal's face, but it was difficult.

"But why? Why with Jayne? The man is an ape gone wrong thing..." He sounded a bit hurt.

"Mal, please don't make me choose between you and Jayne..."

"Fine, you can do whatever you want... But all I want to know is why? That's all Sesk... I do care about you... I really do..." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well... Jayne's just... Wu de ma... There's a part of me that feels safe and secure around him..." she said unsure what she said was true.

"That's your decision... Not mine... "He turned and continued walking, leaving Seska alone she sat on the table and looked toward the corridor seeing Jayne looming in the shadows. She got back up as he made his way toward her. She looked at her feet as his cane to her side.

"How long have you been there?" She looked into his eyes that were soft. He cleared his throat, scratching his head.

"Through most of you and Mal's fight... I didn't want to get involved... He might take a shot at me... I don't want another war in this ship... We left that to the Tams when we encountered the Reavers that one time..." He gave her a hug.

"Yeah, I never saw him that angry... Well, I did once but not at me..." She sat back on the table Jayne took a chair. "I don't know what to do... He's either not going talk to me or fined a way to boot me off the ship..." Jayne rubbed her knee.

"Honey, I know for sure Mal's not going to boot you off the ship... If somethin happens to me you have to be back up... You know cuz I'm old and all..." She looked at him.

"Don't say that... I don't think you're old... And don't say that you don't last very long at your kind of work..." Jayne got up and sat next to her wrapping his arm around her giving a slight hug.

"Well, it's the truth... I just don't want to drop dead tomorrow without sayin 'I love you' to my girl..." She looked at him surprised of his words. She was a bit shocked to speak but soon found her words.

"You love me? Honestly... Do you?" He turned a bit red nodding.

"I can't lie to you Sesk... I really do love and care for you... Am not that big bad of a person, got feelings too you know?" She leaned up to give him a kiss feeling his arms pull her into his lap.

"I love you too Jayne... I just don't know what to do... Any ideas now that I got you thinkin..." She laughed when he gave her a poke he laughed too.

"Well, best advice I got for you is leave him go for a few days then try to talk to him..." She kissed his neck and chin softly.

"Thank you Jayne... I mean that..." He lifted her chin to look at hi in the  
eyes.

"Much welcome... It means a lot when you look to me for help..." He kissed her again. "He'll come around... I know that for sure..."

Chapter. 6

Couple days later... Mal had been avoiding Seska whenever they ran into each other, but when meal time came he'd either take his food and move to his room or finish early and leave. This was really starting to get to Seska; Jayne looked at her face when he was at the table when Mal would  
leave. It was getting to the point where it was hurting her. And it was getting him mad when his poor girl was going to break down and cry.

"Well I tried to talk to him but all I got was the back of his head..." She said lifting iron on the bench. Jayne was somewhat paying attention to her chewing on an apple he'd bought for the crew that week. Nodding whenever she asked a question, eyes looking at her arms and chest as she lifted the weights. He was amazed to how strong she was he never saw a woman do so much iron on a bench before. His attention snapped off her chest as she set her weight down on the rack. He gave his boyish smile at her. She went to do a few pull ups as Jayne walked around to get a better view of her rear, his smile growing wider. She stopped as Jayne said.

"Darlin if you don't stop soon your either going to get over exhausted or I'm going to take you here and now..." He gave her a dirty smile and a laugh as she looked at him.

"Really? Liking the view I'm giving you?" She sat on the bench as he sat next to her handing her his towel and water bottle.

"Like? How bout loving the view... You are one fine tasty woman..." She laughed and threw the towel at him.

"Thanks Jayne... Is it your turn to work out?" He shook his head still smiling.

"Well if I work out now my John Thomas will pop off and fly around the whole cargo hold..." Seska started coughing and laughin as she drank the water, Jayne laughed hard as well. " Funny huh?"

" Just a bit too funny... I just want to get Mal talkin to me again... It sucks not hearin from him..." Jayne sighed; he didn't want to hear this for the second time.

"I know honey... Some things take more time..." She nodded.

"Yeah, I hope it'd be soon..."

"So do me..." She looked at him.

"Glad that someone agrees with me..." She poked him, seeing him twitch a bit. Jayne with that twitch thought of a plan to get Mal talkin to her again, his smile grew again. "What you smilin at?" Seska asked with curiosity.

" Nothin just thinkin..."

" You thinkin, that is funny..." She laughed as he pulled her into his lap giving her a kiss.

"Your hi-larious you know that... Was thinkin how great it is with us being together... You know how happy you make me..." She kissed him back.

"I think it's great being with you... made me happy as well..." She rested her head on his shoulder. Jayne knew how to get Mal talkin to Seska again.

Chapter. 7

Seska sat at the dining room table sharpening her knife; Mal had announced that they'd be taking a job at the planet Katinia. Their job was to drop meds off and leave, fairly easy job. It has been a few days since the incident Mal still wasn't talkin to Seska. She was starting to loose her temper whenever Mal would act up, especially at Jayne who remained willing to help Seska even though she threatened to shoot Mal and him. Jayne watched her at the table as she sharpened her knife; he had to admit he was a bit  
afraid to approach her while handling a weapon even in a bad mood. He gathered his courage and sat next to her. She didn't even notice he was sitting next to her.

"Seska" He asked unsure of her reaction to his plan.

"Yeah?" He adjusted in his chair as she gave a fast movement with the knife, setting it down.

"Umm, can I talk to you...? Alone..." He said when Simon walked in. She looked at him and nodded.

"Sure..." She was about to bring the knife with her when Jayne saw the knife and said.

"Well without the knife..." Seska gave him a funny look and set the knife down and followed him. He led her into the engine room. Jayne knew Kaylee was out doing routine checks on Serenity, so the engine room was empty. As soon as she was in he said.

"Oh hey, I forgot somethin can you wait here for a second?" Seska gave a nod, confused on what Jayne had in store for her. When he left it was five minutes when he came back with Mal, who was the first to enter followed by Jayne.

"I don't see any Space Monkeys Jayne... What have you been smokin lately?" He stopped talking when he saw Seska and said "I don't have time for this..." Before Mal got a chance to leave Jayne slammed the door and locked it shut, Mal pounded on the door yellin at him "Jayne! You better open this door or there will be no pay for the rest of the year! You hear me!" He looked at Seska. "This is your entire fault!" Seska blinked.

"My fault? If you would have said you liked me before Jayne this wouldn't of had happened..." She stopped and took a second to think then said "Look... I've had it with fighting... I can't stand it that we're not talkin and stuff... So I'm sorry..." Mal seemed to calm down.

"Well it's still your fault..." Seska gave him a look "Ok... Ok... I'm sorry too, for being a big ass..." He walked up to her and hugged her close. "I just don't want him to hurt you... I've worked with Jayne for quite some time now and seen him act up over such little things... I don't want him to act like that towards you..." She looked at him into his blue eyes "I really care about you Sesk..." They kissed for a while.

"I hope Jayne wasn't around to see that..." She said worried as Mal went to check the window.

"Nope not even in sight..." Jayne slowly made his way back to the engine room. He peered through the window seeing Seska and Mal sittin on the floor talkin. He opened the door cautiously.

"The two of you stop fightin?" Before stepping inside. Seska and Mal nodded looking at each other then at Jayne getting up.

"Good I wasn't going to let you two out if you didn't..." He gave a grin to Sesk.

"Well, let's go and get this job done..."

Chapter. 8

As Serenity landed on Katinia that afternoon, it was a small desert like planet with small towns scattered everywhere. Serenity had to land on the outskirts and hike it to the town nearby for the drop off. A fairly simple job to do, just in and out no troubles what so ever. Seska watched Jayne strap Boo to his side along with Binky."You know we're not expectin trouble... Right?" Jayne looked up at her

Picking up the supplies carrying them on his shoulder.

"Always expect the unexpected... I still go prepared..." Zoe and Mal were waitin outside as Seska and Jayne made their way to them.

"All set to go?" Mal asked both nodded and they were off to the town Maxxim the place to drop off was called Ares. When they came into town there was little life around.

"Where is everyone?" Seska asked Jayne tipped his hat up a bit so that he can see what was around. "And where are we meeting again?" Mal leading the group answered.

"Ares... Not much of a big place... But it's worth the pay..." They stopped at an old building that looked it was about to collapse at any second. Jayne dropped the stuff and said.

"You're joking... This trash hole ain't going to make it..." As they walked inside there was little light given except the light from the open doorway. Jayne put the stuff down and kept his hand to his side.

"Anyone in? We're here for the drop off..." The lights came on there was on one in sight, Jayne's hand was on the gun.

"I'd drop your weapons if I were you..." A voice rang out from the darkened upstairs; three men came out and took the goods. As Jayne dropped his gun and knife.

"Are you the folks we talked to?" The figure made its way to and down the stairs; Seska took in a breath recognizing her...

"Nope not even close, I think you spoke to..." She hit the back lights as the four saw the people that were supposed to get the meds. "Those people..." She gave a smirk seeing Seska. "Hi, Sesk... How long has it been since we last saw each other?" The woman was about a few inches taller than Seska, long black hair and dark green eyes with a small scar on her lip.

"Natalya... Been about 10 years since our last quarrel..." She moved towards Natalya threateningly close. "So... Why are you here? Still angry that I was better than you?" Natalya sneered.

"Why how right you are... I'm just here for the old duel to the death because of you..." Seska laughed.

"You're so redundant... Always was... Now tell me this... You've been planning this whole life? Cause you didn't have anything better to do..." Seska saw the fury in her eyes, and saw her fist come up to hit her. She simply dodged it as Mal and the rest lunged towards the other men. As the fight progressed out in the back, Seska was winning against Natalya. But something in the back of Seska's mind told her that this was a bit too easy, Natalya was always the one to get the upper hand whenever she and Seska fought. As Seska picked her up off of the ground she felt a prick in her thigh as she dropped Natalya to the ground looking at the partly empty syringe and looked at Natalya, who gave a blow knocking Seska out. She got up and leaned over to the KO'ed Seska and said with a grim smile.

"I was always better..." And left.

Chapter. 9

After the brawl with Natalie's men, the trio left to search for Seska. As Jayne walked out into the alley he saw Seska lying on the ground not moving, he immediately ran to her.

"Seska? Sesk?" He said kneeling down to pick her up and into his lap wiping dirt off her face.

Mal and Zoe were soon with him after Jayne called for them. Something caught Mal's eye as he bent down to pick a syringe still a bit full.

"Jayne lets get her back to the ship." He led the four back to Serenity and directly to the med-bay. Mal had called Simon to take a look at Seska, her skin gone to a pale white and her lips to a crashing blue. The rest of the crew waited outside the door to hear of any news.  
"So w

What's wrong with her Doc?"Jayne asked showing concern, Simon looked up face dark.

"Well she's been badly poisoned and am not too sure with what... But I'll find out soon." He looked at the file of the fluid inside the syringe. "Oh my..."

"What is it?" both Jayne and Mal asked at the same time.

"There's not just one poison there's several here... This stuff was homemade... So my guess is if there's a poison then there's an antidote..."

"What do you mean an antidote?" Jayne asked confused.

"If something went wrong and whomever she fought with got the poison she'd need an antidote just in case..." Mal looked at Jayne.

"So can this be treated until the antidote is found?"

"Only with a few nutrients to keep her with us... But it won't last so long..."

"How long?"

"Bout an hour or so... Depends how long this stuff takes to eat away at her..." Jayne got up and headed for the door.

"Jayne can you find her before time is up?" Mal asked. Jayne didn't answer he just took off.

About a few miles from the small town, Natalya sat at a desk at a small house upon a hill. Her eyes stared at the antidote sitting in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was able to poison Seska without getting injected herself. Her gaze broke as she heard a noise outside the house; she got up carefully and made her way towards the front door. To her surprise her only guard went flying through it. Natalya jumped in shock as Jayne strode in with Vera at hand. Jayne saw her and aimed Vera directly at her.

"Give me the antidote..." She sneered at him knowing who it was for.

"Why should I? The bitch got what she deserved..." Jayne's eyes grew dark; he cocked Vera at her as a warning. Natalya flinched at the weapon, and then gestured towards the room it was in. Jayne moved quickly to retrieve it. As he began to walk out Natalya drew a gun out. But Jayne was faster at drawing Vera and put a few rounds in Natalya. He walked to where she fell and said.

"Seems to me that you got what you deserve... Bitch..." He spat on her and quickly headed off in Serenity's direction hoping it was not too late. As he got to the med-bay Simon approached him immediately, Jayne caught a glimpse of Seska who had blood running from her mouth. Simon gave her the antidote. After a few minutes she seemed to settle. He sat next to her as Simon wiped the blood away from her mouth.

"She going to be ok Doc?" He asked taking Seska's hand.

"Yes, she's going to be fine... Before you walked in her system started to fail... But the antidote helped her system get rid of the poison." Jayne gave nod as Simon left to rest; he kissed her hand gently not moving from her side

Chapter. 10

Jayne sat at the table in the galley wondering when Seska will come out of her coma. He sighed as he took a bite out of his apple chewing more slowly than his first bite, he thought of the fight and how he could have saved her if he wasn't so busy fighting with Natalya's men. Speaking of which still made him feel better to have the vengeance of killing her. Bitch deserved it Jayne thought. After thinking awhile he got up and made his way back to the med-bay. As he walked in and saw River sitting in his spot watching Seska through those creepy eyes he sat on the other side of Seska. River switched her gaze from Seska to him slightly smiling which became creepier.  
"She thinks that she's in paradise. But she knows it's too good to be true... Cause your not there... She'll have to wake up soon." She got up and walked away out the door leaving Jayne with a chill down his spine. He leaned over and held her hand tightly whispering

"Are you really going to wake up darlin'?" He sat back in his chair "I hope it'll be soon..." Then after a few minutes of sitting fell asleep. Mal walked by the door and halted as he saw Jayne sound asleep by Seska's side. He sat there watching him and thinking until he heard a voice behind him.

"What's wrong capt'n?" it was Kaylee on one of her routine walks on Serenity stopped by to see what Mal was looking at.

"Nothing... Just sitting here thinkin' ... Why ask? "

"Well you've been very quiet since Seska's attack... You're worried aren't you?" She said worriedly

"Yeah... I guess... Did you know about Seska being with Jayne?" he asked

"Well... Yeah I guess everyone knew... But they don't say much about it... I find it cute though... Jayne being like a cuddly bear... It's cute..."

"It's a wonder how a cuddly bear can tear an arm off of someone... I'm not sure what she sees in that man..." Mal said shrugging his shoulders Kaylee sighed.

"Capt'n... It's not always the looks of a man that makes someone like 'em... It's their personality... or something... I'm not sure..." She continued her walk. Mal walked away as well. Jayne woke up slowly stretching his arms out and got up to stretch his legs. Jayne yawned when he thought of something brilliant. I can ask her to marry me when she wakes up... Yes that's it... I uh... can give her Vera... wait not Vera... but she loves Vera... It's a great engagement gift... No way she'll say no...Ha ha Jayne you're a genius... He continued to think when he looked at Seska, she started coughing and trying to sit up. Spooking Jayne he immediately sat up holding her patting her back trying to relieve her coughing. She looked at him distorted.

"Jayne?" She whispered "Where am I?" She rubbed her head as Jayne wiped tears out of his eyes nodded.

"Your home... You almost died..." He broke down crying holding her Seska was still a bit dazed

"Really... I can't believe it..." Seska said a little more clearheaded Jayne looked deep into her eyes she brushed his tears off of his cheeks. Jayne leaned in and kissed her.

"You didn't miss much... Sesk... Just me and everyone worrin' over you... that's all..." She hugged him tightly.

"Really..." She nuzzled her head under his "I love you Jayne..." She whispered.

"I love you too Seska..." Jayne purred back still holding her. Simon walked in and was shocked to find Seska awake and in Jayne's arms. He went over and checked her vitals and made sure that she wasn't in any shock from the antidote.

"Seska you're going to be ok, you can get up and walk around if you please..." He said as Jayne helped her up and walked her to his room. As they settled into his bed. He asks.

"Seska... If I were to ask... Will you marry me? "He looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms...

Chapter. 11

Jayne laid awake nervously waiting for Seska to wake up so that he can pop the big question to her. He got restless and got up trying not to wake her. As he crawled over her he crashed on to the floor, he sat up quickly looking at her. Seska hadn't moved an inch just snorted and rolled over. Jayne got up and started up the ladder until a familiar soft voice stopped him.

"Jayne?" She sat up, Jayne almost flew from the ladder to hold her "Where am I?" He smiled kissing her head.

"You're in my bunk... Were asleep... I needed to ask you something... If you're not going to fall asleep on me..." She gave a chuckle.

"I'm sorry about that didn't mean to... What did you want to ask me?" She said waking up some more.

"Well I'm not to sure how to put this... I swear it was much easier when you were asleep. Uhh, Seska?" He got on one knee with Vera in hand. "Seska Blade... Would you take this as a gift and a proposal...? Seska will you marry me?" Her mouth dropped clearly shocked of Jayne's action. She answered immediately.

"I... I don't know what to say Jayne... Yes... Yes I will... I'd be honoured... Oh Jayne..." He got hugged her then looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"Seska... I'm so happy... How are we going to break this to everyone? Because I have no clue how..." They both got up before Seska answered

"Well, we don't hide it from anyone... Hiding it makes things worse... I'm sure some are going to be happy some not..."

"Who's the not?" Jayne asked

"Mal and probably Zoe... I'm not too sure about it..."

"Do you think Book could marry us?"

"I'm sure he can... Don't see why he wouldn't..." Jayne helped her up as they exited his bunk. The crew was gathered in the galley for breakfast as Seska and Jayne walked in. They welcomed the two of them warmly, Jayne as usual shrugged it off and Seska thanked everyone. As they got settled and started eating, Jayne looked over at Seska who knew what he was thinking and spoke up.

"Jayne has decided to marry me..." Everyone stopped eating; Wash started laughing while everyone was too shocked to continue eating. Mal didn't look pleased along with Zoe. Simon looked horrified while Kaylee smiled.

"Aww that's sweet of you Jayne... Congratulations to the both of you..." She said happily said. Book was the next followed by everyone else. All said except Mal who got up and left. Seska grew worried by the way Mal reacted to the news. After finishing breakfast Seska sat in the lounge looking over dresses that were way over her pay. She sighed still worried by Mal she didn't notice that Jayne walked in, He too looked worried.

"Worried bout Mal?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, am just confused... I'm wondering how he's taking it..." Jayne shrugged. Meanwhile in Mal's bunk he sat on his bed in disbelief of the news. He had punched a hole in the wall of his bunk where there was no metal.

Chapter. 12

It was a day before the wedding, Inara had provided Seska with a pretty black dress and some jewerly. Jayne on the other hand needed a suit to wear on the big day. They had to make a quick stop to pick one up for him. On the planet Seirra they had a town that (thankfully) had a suit place, Seska and Jayne walked in and took a look around when Seska found the right suit for Jayne.

"Here Jayne I found the perfect one for you..." He walked up behind her uninterested.

"Why do I haveta wear a fancy suit for? It's only one day I'd be wearin it..." Seska looked at him.

"Well hon can you do it for me? Please?" She gave him sad eyes there was no way Jayne would say no to.

"Fine but it'd better not make me itch..." She gave a laugh, as the tailor walked over to measure Jayne up for his suit. After they had the suit made, they headed back to Serenity on the way there Jayne stopped in front of a jewellery store taking a look at rings. Seska walked next to him asked.

"Whatcha lookin at hon?" Jayne looked up half in thought.

"Just lookin..." She gave a nod as he continued to walk.

On the day of the wedding Jayne had asked Mal the day before to land by a deep blue ocean because he thought that Seska would like to be married there. He had it all planned out to give Seska a break cause he knew she was gettin as nervous as he was. Jayne also knew of a bar to have the reception party at... Meanwhile, Seska knocked on Mal's door and walked on down.

"Mal?" He was reading a book and looked up as she approached him.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" She sat next to him as he put down the book.

"I'd like for you to be in the wedding with me... You know walk me down the isle and all... What do you say?" She became shy unsure of his answer. Mal thought before answering.

"Well... Yeah, I'd be more than happy to..." Seska smiled and gave him a hug; Mal still had a question for her. " Seska?"

"Yeah Mal?" She gave him her full attention.

"Why Jayne?"

"Don't really know... I guess he's someone that'll love me to the end..." Mal nodded trying to understand her answer, there was a brief silence between the two Seska got up to leave when she was stopped once more by Mal.

"One more thing... I hope this would be the best wedding you would ever have and no matter what will happen in the future I will always love you and be there for you..." He got up and walked over to Seska, she gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Mal... For everything... I'll see you in a bit..." He gave her a kiss and she was gone. As the crew gathered outside for the bride and the groom to walk on down the ramp. Jayne was the first to walk on down Serenity's ramp with Kaylee's arm wrapped around his. As he reached Book he turned to see Seska walk on down the ramp with Mal escorting her to him. As she reached Jayne's side he took her hand and held it tight, and the ceremony began. When Book concluded his final words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Jayne. "You may kiss the Bride..." Jayne leaned in to give Seska a deep kiss. He the crew was watching so he had to keep it clean as he pulled away smiling at Seska. Book then announced.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Cobb..." They turned to face the crew Seska saw both Inara and Kaylee tearing up as everyone came to congratulate the newly weds. The entire crew went out to celebrate at Tate's bar, when everyone walked in it was like walking in an old earth-that-was saloon. Seska looked amazed when Jayne looked down at her.

"Jayne this place is wonderful..." He smiled giving her a kiss.

"I'd knew you'd love it..." The crew settled down after pushing a few tables together so everyone could be together. Jayne brought over drinks for everyone including River even against Simon's protests. After he sat with Seska on his lap Mal gave a toast to the newly weds.

"To Jayne and Seska may you both be the happiest couples in the verse..." Everyone took a long swig of their drinks. When the music started Jayne was the first to get up and ask Seska to dance. As they started to slow dance Jayne held Seska close to him.

"Didn't know you danced so well..." She said looking into his eyes. Jayne smiled giving a chuckle.

"Kaylee taught me how to dance... It wasn't easy..." Seska laughed.

"Can imagine..." He gave her a kiss.

"I can't wait to get to the hotel for our honeymoon..." Seska looked back up  
grinning.

"Either cans me... I'm happy you and I are together..." He smiled.

"Same here ai ren" She gave him a kiss before Mal walked up to them after the song was done.

"Jayne may I have a dance with Seska?" Jayne gave a nod and returned to the table. Mal slowly danced with Seska.

"If he hurts you in anyway please don't let me find out..." Seska gave a nod.

"I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to put me in harm's way... He may be a bit slow but he's not that stupid..." She smiled at him. Mal nodded continuing to dance with Seska.

"I don't want anything happening to you... You know that..." He smiled back at her.

"I know... Am thankful that you and everyone care so much..." She gave him a hug after the dance was over .After a few rounds of drinks and dancing it was time for the crew to return to the ship and for Seska and Jayne to head to their hotel room. Mal reminded them that they should be back by noon tomorrow. When they got to the door of the room Jayne carried Seska in his arms into the room. It was lavishly put together with candles  
and all sorts of drinks.

Seska walked into the bedroom and lay on the bed Jayne sat next to her.

"When I get more money I'll buy you a ring..." He kissed her tenderly.

"You don't have to buy me a ring... Vera was good enough..."

He started to remove his shirt exposing the muscles under it. She kissed his chest as he removed her  
clothing whispering. "I have to get you a ring... I want to..." He helped her take off his clothes and settle in under the covers laying on top of her covering her in kisses. Seska rubbed the planes of his shoulders and kissing his dragon tattoo.

"No you don't... I only need Vera and you that are good enough..."

She gasped as he entered her smiling because that was the only way to keep her quiet. Seska bit his shoulder as he thrusted wrapping her legs around him saying his name every often. Jayne took her hand within his and held it tight as he continued pleasing her; he soon started to say her name as he came. When they finished he slept close to her humming to her soothing her asleep he wrapped his arms around her kissing her before falling asleep whispering.

"I love you Seska..." Then heard an answer from her nuzzling deep in his massive chest.

"I love you too Jayne..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.13

Jayne awoke slowly having the urge for a drink, he glanced at Seska who was sleeping next to him. He smiled, because he was happy that he married his true love Seska. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face so that he can get a better look at her, lying down close to her face. Jayne kissed her as she opened her eyes, she gave a laugh as he chuckled nuzzling her wrapping his arms around her. Jayne looked at the clock which read 6:30 AM, he sighed knowing that they'd have to be back on board Serenity in the afternoon.

"Shall we go get some breakfast before we head back to the ship?" She kissed him.

"Sure, let's go.." As they both get up and got dressed, after they checked out of the hotel and headed back to Serenity. Jayne was looking at shops and keeping an eye out for a nice place to eat, once he saw a jewellery shop and gently pulled Seska with him towards it.

"Jayne why are we here? I said Vera was good enough for me.." He pointed at a ring that he liked and smiled. "That's the one I want to get you.." He looked up at the salesman " How much? " The man pulled out the ring and replied

"700 dollars.. " Jayne looked at Seska who had an unsure expression on her face, he pulled out his money and handed it to the salesman. He smiled down at his wife who said.

"I didn't deserve this.." Jayne put the ring on her finger making sure that it didn't slide off.

"You do.. For someone very beautiful you need to have somethin' to go with it.." He became shy when she smiled at him.

"That's too sweet of you Jayne.. But honestly I didn't need this.." As they walked out of the store Seska found a little restaurant. The place was like someone's home if it weren't for the oversized window in the front. When they were seated Jayne ordered a whiskey to go with his eggs. Seska ordered some french toast with some eggs to the side. Jayne took a drink of his whiskey looking at Seska who was looking around saw a couple at the table across the room and saw a familiar face.. Dr. Victor Batrachian... Seska felt her face drain of color, and her gut twist in a knot. Jayne noticed right away that there was something wrong with her.

"What's wrong Sesk?" She shook her head from side to side becoming scared. Jayne got up to calm her down. "Baby.. What's wrong? Please tell me.." He took her head in his hands having her face him looking into her frightened eyes.

"It's him... Please let's go.. I want to go home.. Please?" He let her go helping her up.

"Who are you talking about? That man in the corner with his wife?" He looked closely at the man. To Jayne the man was harmless by size, he looked back over to Seska who shook her head.

"That's no man.. Jayne he's my stepfather..." Jayne always thought and was told that Seska had a good family history. Now she's really terrified like a child. "Please? I want to get as far away from him as possible.." Before they could leave Jayne heard a voice behind him.

"Sir, may I ask who the person is behind you is?" Jayne saw Seska's eyes go wide as he turned to face the man. He was shorter than Jayne with pitch black receding hair, piercing brown eyes, and pointed facial features. He answered feeling Seska's hand squeezing his tightly.

"She's my wife.. And you are?" He extended his hand to shake, Jayne shook it feeling Seska's grip tighten harder making him grit his teeth, he tried not to show the pain as the man introduced himself.

"I'm Doctor. Victor Batrachian... I meant to ask who your lovely wife is?" He reached out to her, Seska backed away from his grasp. "I see your wife is a bit shy.. " He gave a laugh. Jayne gave a fake laugh.

"This is Seska Cobb.. My wife we were recently married, she was once a Blade..." He felt Seska's nails dig into his hand for saying her name.

"Hello Seska... Remember me?" He reached for her again Seska grabbed the knife off of the table and held at range. He gave a laugh while Jayne was completely shocked by Seska's reaction to Victor. Victor's wife approached his side whispering.

"Seska... It's me.. Jessica... It's ok.." Seska didn't move an inch, Jayne touched her arm she pulled her arm away.

"Victor.. I wanted to get away from you as far as I can... You were just a sick son of a bitch.. I hope you rot in hell.." Seska said angrily, Jayne blinked really shocked now. "I was just a child... You took away my freedom, my life... My family..." Victor stood his ground.

"My dear sweet Seska... I was just helping you out... All the abuse I gave to you.. I was helping.. All I ask is for you to come back.." Seska looked at Jayne who had the facial expression of begging to be let in on her secret.

"Jayne.. Did I tell what this man did to me before I had met you?" Jayne shook his head " Victor took me away from my family... And forced me to live with him and his wife.. I was mistreated, abused, and even under Alliance watch... I was only a child Jayne.. When I grew older I tried suicide.. But my attempts failed and the abuse grew worse.." Jayne looked furious, Victor remained calm with his arms crossed. Jayne touched her arm again pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her. He grabbed his pistol that was attached to his side hiding it from Victor's view. He made a sudden move and fired his gun at Victor, who grabbed his wife to take the blow. He bolted out the door and out of Seska and Jayne's view. He looked at Seska who was on her chair with a blank stare. Jayne picked her up whispering in her ear.

"Sesk.. Oh, god I'm sorry of what happened to you.. But you haveta tell me everything that happened.. Ok?" He raised his eyebrows at her in a non-threanting way as they made their way out and back to the ship. Seska nuzzled her head under his, she loved the feeling of his goatee on her skin replying. "There's more to what I said back there.."

Chapter. 14

On the way home Jayne noticed that Seska had grown quiet since the incident. She walked looking down at the ground, Jayne gave her a nudge and an occasional pull whenever she drifted away from him. Seska looked up at him at the second time he nudged her to pay attention to where she was going.

"You mad at me?"

"No I'm not... Just worried about you that's all... What makes you say that?" She shrugged.

"Well.. You're quiet..." He pulled her in for a hug before they set foot on Serenity. "There's no way in hell I'll ever be mad at you.." She kissed him as Mal and the crew met them in the cargo hold.

"So.. Did we have a nice honeymoon?" He asked, Jayne shook his head as Seska looked at her feet.

"There was trouble Mal... Seska's ran into someone..." She looked up as Mal rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to fill us in? If it's not too much trouble.." Seska nodded.

"I think everyone deserves to hear what happened to me.." Everyone gathered in the galley, Seska sat next to Jayne on the couch with everyone around them. Seska felt sick before she was about tell her story after telling what happened during breakfast. "My parents were Browncoats, special spies against the Alliance during the war.. We had a big family I was seven out of nine siblings living on Arice.. All was going so well until our planet was overrun by the Alliance.. My entire family was taken prisoners, except me..." She paused to wipe her tears away she felt Jayne's arm around her. " I found out a couple days later that everyone there was taken out.. My whole family... I was forced into a foster home with Dr. Victor Batrachian and his wife Jessica. I lived in terror because I was abused.. I once tried to kill myself to end my suffering but that only increased the abuse when the attempt failed.. I lived in pain for thirteen years and under Alliance watch, wondering why I still lived and that my family didn't.. I had the chance to escape when I was shopping with his wife the only person who actually cared for me during those years past. I ran as fast as I can, she lost me in a crowd.. I soon left the planet with an old man who took me in he only called himself Leroi.. He taught me how to survive out in the 'verse.. Along with Natalya, whom I fought with. I soon left for a job at another planet that wasn't under Alliance watch. I worked as a bartender at minimum wage.. I went out for a smoke after a rough day and was jumped by three huge men... Then the next thing I remember was someone tripping over me.." She looked over at Jayne "And was soon here on board Serenity." She looked down as soon as she was finished Jayne rubbed her shoulders then placing a kiss on top of her head. Mal and the rest were in shock of the story.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Mal "We could have done something for you.." She looked at him.

"I thought you all would have thought of me differently.. That's all.." Simon came foreword with a question

"If you were abused why aren't there any scars on you?" She looked at Jayne finding comfort in his eyes, then back at Simon.

"Scars are hidden.. Does someone have a black light?" Mal left and soon returned with one and handed it to Jayne who plugged it in. Seska took off her shirt and kept the tank top on. Kaylee hit the lights as Jayne turned the black light on and put it over Seska. Her body was covered in slash marks and other scar like features. She heard the crew gasp including her husband who touched some of the scars on her skin.

"Why can't we see them in the normal light?" Mal asked for all as Jayne turned off the light.

"Because Batrachian found a way to conceal the scars so that no one would notice what was going on.." After the talk and supper Seska sat in her bunk alone until she heard a knock and down came Jayne. He sat next to her on the bed looking at her.

"It was a terrible thing that bastard has done to you.. I talked with Mal, we're going to find this asshole and make him pay for what he's done to you.." Seska got up and sat in his lap kissing his neck.

"Thank you.. I want him to pay for everything he's done to me.." Jayne kissed her deeply laying her down on the bed after she removed his shirt.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore after I'm through with him.." He removed the rest of both his and her clothes settling her in. Seska kissed him knowing that he made her feel like someone who mattered, Jayne wrapped his arms around her drawing her deeper in him. Deep down he wanted her pain that she suffered all her life to go away forever. After love making Jayne laid awake spooned close to her, watching her sleep in his arms he kissed her before falling asleep. He dreamt about getting payback for his wife.

Chapter. 15

Blood. Pain...Terror... Seska awoke in a sweat , Jayne sat up alarmed. Seska put her hand over her chest feeling her heart race under it. She looked over at Jayne who looked sleepy and worried.

"What's with you and those bad dreams?" He gave a yawn lying in her lap not concerned of her nakedness. She looked pale in the light, he touched her face with the palm of his hand wiping away some of the sweat. She looked down at him with her blue eyes.

"Har it was really a bad dream..." He leaned up and gave her a kiss reassuring her.

"How bad was it?" "Real bad.. I'm not so sure if I can sleep.." She looked away from him, his hand moved her face to look at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He moved so that she can lay down on his chest, as she did he wrapped his arms around her occasionally rubbing her back and shoulders.

"I had a dream that Batrachian took me away from you.. After he got me back he took everyone here tortured and killed them.. And went on making my life the living hell it once was before.." She buried her face in his chest "I can't let that happen to everyone here.." "Well that's never going to happen.." He paused to think and asked

"What else happened in your moon brain dream?" She looked up at him not sure if she should whack him with the pillow then laying her head back down to listen to his heart beat.

"After everyone was killed he left you alive and tied you down onto a table then tied me to a chair forcing me to watch as he took you apart piece by piece... It was so real Jayne... So real.." He looked down at her seeing the tears flood in her eyes. Jayne felt bad for her, he took his thumb and wiped her tears away.

"It's ok... It's going to be ok Sesk. Nothing is going to happen to any of us.. You know that.." He felt her head nod with agreement.

"But I get the feeling that it will happen... Remember the time I came down to your bunk before we were going out.. I had a dream that I'd meet up with Batrachian like what happened yesterday.. That's what scares me so Jayne.. I don't want to lose my family or you.." Jayne was now spooked a bit rolled on top of her balancing his weight so that he doesn't crush her smaller frame.

"I'll protect you and do my best that everyone has a chance of surviving, he'll have no chance when we're in greater numbers.. What do you think?" She looked down and back up into his determined eyes and said.

"Your right.. Nothing will save that hwoon dahn's ass when we're together.." Jayne kissed her as she wrapped her arms around him, allowing herself back to sleep after their fun.

Chapter.16

Seska sat on the couch in the galley thinking about what Jayne had asked Mal to go get Batrachian. He is a dangerous man and I can't risk this crew because of me. Thought Seska, getting up and walking around. She had snuck out of her bunk after Jayne fell asleep after their fun. I care for this crew I don't want anything to happen to them…… especially Jayne. She walked to Jayne's bunk and found some of her clothes she left there a while ago, after she changed she sat on Jayne's bed picking up his stuffed turtle that he tried to sew back up from a while ago and held it close, giving it a hug every now and then. She continued to think to where Batrachian was hiding. Seska had an idea as she grabbed her pistols and a knife putting on her boots, she made her way off the ship without setting off the alarms that Wash put on so there would be no intruders while the crew slept. When she was out she gave one last look at Serenity before leaving to find Batrachian. Jayne stirred in his sleep feeling very cold as he open his eyes knowing that Seska would be up worrying about her dreams. He was alarmed to find her gone, he got up putting on his pants and shirt cussing under his breath.

"Girl's out to get herself killed... Why the hell did I have to fall asleep! I knew she'd try to leave..." He said climbing out of her bunk looking around the ship's lights were still off which told him that it was still late. He hit the comm. to Mal's room yelling into it.

"Mal, Seska's gone! She went to go after that bastard without us!" Mal jumped in his bed startled by the loudness of Jayne's voice, he got out of bed dressed in a hurry and met Jayne outside his bunk. Jayne looked frustrated, the rest of the crew who were up in their sleepwear wondering what was going on, he gave Jayne a second look saying.

"Why did you wake everyone else up?" Jayne looked confused and turned to see everyone behind him.

"I didn't wake them up..." Mal shook his head at him, Zoe asked the obvious. "Gone isn't she?" Mal nodded.

"Jayne and I are going after her wherever she went.. We know she's going to deal with Batrachian alone.. That's what we don't want..." Mal and Jayne grabbed their weapons and before heading out they heard Wash's voice on the comm.

"Um, captain.. You and Jayne better move quickly cause there's a sandstorm on its way.." Mal looked at Jayne who had his goggles on his head.

"Sandstorms here get pretty bad.. If we fly we end up crashin' so it's best to go on foot to find her.." Mal grabbed a pair out of one of the lockers and ran with Jayne out into the desert. Jayne pointed out Seska's foot prints in the sand seeing them stretch into the distance, there was no sign of her ahead. After five miles of walking Seska saw a retched building in the distance she whispered.

"I got you now asshole.." Meanwhile after a mile or so running Jayne and Mal were reduced to a fast walk, Jayne was quiet which bothered Mal. Jayne spoke up looking at his weapons and the set of tracks ahead.

"I hope she didn't get herself pinched by him.. Don't want anythin' happening to my girl.." Mal looked surprised when Jayne said that, to Mal Jayne spoke nothing but himself.

"I hope so too Jayne.." He looked pointedly at him. "She's not yours.. What makes you say that she's your girl?" Mal gave him a warning look.

"Didn't say she was.." Jayne squinted his eyes at him. "Somethin happen between you and my Seska?" Mal felt nervous.

"No..." He didn't look convinced.

"You lie... What did you do that I didn't know about?" Shit. Mal thought. He figured it out. I've gotta tell him the truth..

"Well, I have a thing for her.. We did make out.. But I didn't sleep with her.. Honestly.. Even when I wanted to.. I didn't.." Jayne raised his fist to strike Mal but he held himself back. Mal was surprised that he resisted to punch him, Jayne turned his back to him cussing aloud. Mal continued walking with Jayne who fell silent again. After another half an hour passed Jayne started to give a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jayne just shook his head still laughing. "Out with it Jayne..." "When Seska and I first had sex... I was afraid to lay her... I was going to chicken out on her, but I didn't because I knew she wanted me, after working together for years.. God damn she's so beautiful, I couldn't let her down.. But after we did it, she laid in my arms cuddled close to my chest.. I knew from finding her till the time we first had sex... She was the one for me.." Mal looked at Jayne with wonder.

"I was scared too when we first kissed.. It's gotta be her looks women that pretty get me nervous.." Jayne laughed along with Mal, Jayne took a glance behind him and went.

"Uh we better move.. Looks like the gorram sandstorm finally caught up with us.." He pointed to the exact house Seska saw earlier " Her tracks lead up there.. We'd better hurry.." And started to run toward the house

Chapter. 17

The storm hit before Jayne and Mal made it on the porch steps. They looked around the old house which appeared to be two stories high. Jayne pulled out a flashlight and turned it on Mal also took out his as they walked peering in the poorly light house. Jayne was the first to walk inside once there was no sign of activity on the main and upper levels.

"Keep an eye out.. " He whispered to Mal.

"I'll take the upper levels.. You take the main and below floors.. " Pulling out his weapon Jayne nodded pulling out his gun. Slowly walking into the main living room finding documents about Seska and her family history. He knew to take those on the way out, he noticed some other files about other people that apparently went missing over the years. The lights gave a flicker and then soon stopped, Jayne saw some blood on the floor some that looked fresh and some that didn't, he swallowed feeling sick at the thought that it could be Seska's. Mal made his way up the stairs trying to avoid the ones that creaked. There were photographs that looked to be family members but some of the faces were scratched out. When he reached the top of the staircase there were three rooms to his left, he slowly made way into the first one smelling of rotted flesh. He flashed the light around seeing a body under the sheets of the bed, he walked up to the bed feeling sick peering under the covers at a dead woman. He gave a sigh of relief it wasn't Seska, the body was badly beaten and cut up. Mal walked out of the room and into the second one finding a desk facing the window he flashed a light into a box full of personal effects and next to it was a blue print of to Mal looked like an asylum. His attention moved toward the closet he opened it finding loads and loads of boxes poorly stacked with bones in them.

"Yeh so: te ma duh..." He whispered as he quickly walked out to search the third room, there was nothing but all sorts of torture tools and weapons. Some appeared to be missing, Mal was about to leave when everything went black. Jayne walked into the kitchen finding more blood splatter marks. He saw used blades on the old wooden table and the trail of blood that was on them. He walked to an open doorway leading the basement he walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he found out that the basement was much larger than the upstairs. There were two rooms that had locked doors with little windows to them he looked in the first one there was more blood tainted walls but no one was inside he walked to the second room peering inside he saw Seska laying on the table. Jayne took his gun out and fired at the lock and ran to Seska's side hopin she was still alive. She was in pretty bad shape she had several deep cuts on her arms and face. He touched her gently trying not to alarm her, she opened her eyes slowly jumping at his touch. He fended off her fists saying.

"Seska.. It's me Jayne. Let's get you out of here.." She gave a slow nod closing her eyes. Jayne felt his heart sink seeing her like this. He took off his coat placing it around her ripped shirt and pants. She wrapped her arms around him, he hugged her back tightly kissing the side of her head. "Lets get you home but first we got to get Mal..." He picked her up and off the table helping her walk out of the room. When they rounded to head for the stairs, there stood Batrachian with a blade to Mal's throat.

"Let the girl go... And I'll let your Captain go.." Jayne raised his gun to fire at him when Batrachian raised his knife closer to Mal. "Drop your gun.. Give her to me.. " Jayne dropped his gun, Seska looked at him. Jayne nodded for her to go to him.

"Go Seska... " His voice was flat, Seska shook her head at him looking into his eyes, which were trying to say 'trust me "Go on.." He gestured to Batrachian, she slowly walked towards him.

"That's a good girl.. Come to me.. " He pushed Mal roughly towards Jayne as Seska reached his side, he looked at her filled with sick lust. "Now give me a kiss Seska dear, for that I'm going to be your new husband.." Seska looked at Jayne's angered one and at Mal's pale face, then she looked back at Batrachian's. She tried to pull away he plunged the knife into her side, as she screamed in pain he took the advantage to make a deep kiss. When he pulled away he said "My dear I know when I plunged this knife into I just missed every major and important organ, but when I remove the knife IF you misbehave I'll let you die.. Do you understand me?" She tried to nod but that wasn't good enough for him he twisted the knife in her hearing her reply.

"I understand... Just let both of them go.. " She said hoarsely looking painfully at Jayne who had his arm behind his back. Batrachian shook his head at him.

"What kind of husband are you? If I had a choice I'd kill the man who took my wife.." Once he adjusted her around, Jayne in one swift motion pulled the gun out from his back and made a clean shot at Batrachian's head. Once he was down Jayne and Mal ran to shaken Seska who luckily still had the knife in her. Jayne picked her up and was about to place a kiss on her lips. She turned her head away from his. Jayne was about to drop her to the floor.

"Don't kiss me, I don't want him on you.." He felt relieved that he had his Seska back when they walked out of the house, the sandstorm had ceased. Mal carried the documents that Jayne told him to grab, while he carried his wounded wife. As they walked Jayne and Mal told her the stories they talked about on their way to get her.

"You know something Jayne? " He looked down at her giving a smile.

"Hmm?" She rested her head against his chest.

"I was scared too, I never thought I'd get someone as good looking as you for a husband.. I was afraid that you wouldn't like me.. " He gave her a confused look.

"You know our first night together.." She blushed at his statement

"Oh! Yeah... I was more afraid than you were.. Honestly..." Mal and Seska laughed. As they got on Serenity they took Seska to the med-bay to have the knife removed and patched up her wounds. Jayne and Mal held onto each of her hands as Simon removed the knife.

"On the count of three I'm going to pull the knife out.. Ok? One... Two... Three..." He yanked it out as Seska gritted her teeth squeezing onto Jayne's and Mal's hands. Once Simon stopped the bleeding and gave her some pain medication. Jayne took Seska into his bunk for the rest of the evening. He watched her brush her teeth and used the mouthwash. He gave a laugh watching her shake her head at him walking towards him, when she laid down Jayne leaned over her, passion in his eyes saying.

"Does this mean I get to kiss you now?" She giggled as he kissed her deeply, rolling on her hitting the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter. 17

The storm hit before Jayne and Mal made it on the porch steps. They looked around the old house which appeared to be two stories high. Jayne pulled out a flashlight and turned it on Mal also took out his as they walked peering in the poorly light house. Jayne was the first to walk inside once there was no sign of activity on the main and upper levels.

"Keep an eye out..." He whispered to Mal.

"I'll take the upper levels... You take the main and below floors... "

Pulling out his weapon Jayne nodded pulling out his gun. Slowly walking into the main living room finding documents about Seska and her family history. He knew to take those on the way out; he noticed some other files about other people that apparently went missing over the years. The lights gave a flicker and then soon stopped, Jayne saw some blood on the floor some that looked fresh and some that didn't, he swallowed feeling sick at the thought that it could be Seska's. Mal made his way up the stairs trying to avoid the ones that creaked. There were photographs that looked to be family members but some of the faces were scratched out. When he reached the top of the staircase there were three rooms to his left, he slowly made way into the first one smelling of rotted flesh. He flashed the light around seeing a body under the sheets of the bed; he walked up to the bed feeling sick peering under the covers at a dead woman. He gave a sigh of relief it wasn't Seska, the body was badly beaten and cut up. Mal walked out of the room and into the second one finding a desk facing the window he flashed a light into a box full of personal effects and next to it was a blue print of to Mal looked like an asylum. His attention moved toward the closet he opened it finding loads and loads of boxes poorly stacked with bones in them.

"Yeh so: te ma duh..." He whispered as he quickly walked out to search the third room, there was nothing but all sorts of torture tools and weapons. Some appeared to be missing, Mal was about to leave when everything went black. Jayne walked into the kitchen finding more blood splatter marks. He saw used blades on the old wooden table and the trail of blood that was on them. He walked to an open doorway leading the basement he walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he found out that the basement was much larger than the upstairs. There were two rooms that had locked doors with little windows to them he looked in the first one there was more blood tainted walls but no one was inside he walked to the second room peering inside he saw Seska laying on the table. Jayne took his gun out and fired at the lock and ran to Seska's side hoping she was still alive. She was in pretty bad shape she had several deep cuts on her arms and face. He touched her gently trying not to alarm her; she opened her eyes slowly jumping at his touch. He fended off her fists saying.

"Seska... It's me Jayne. Let's get you out of here..." She gave a slow nod closing her eyes. Jayne felt his heart sink seeing her like this. He took off his coat placing it around her ripped shirt and pants. She wrapped her arms around him; he hugged her back tightly kissing the side of her head. "Lets get you home but first we got to get Mal..." He picked her up and off the table helping her walk out of the room. When they rounded to head for the stairs, there stood Batrachian with a blade to Mal's throat.

"Let the girl go... And I'll let your Captain go..." Jayne raised his gun to fire at him when Batrachian raised his knife closer to Mal. "Drop your gun... Give her to me... "Jayne dropped his gun, Seska looked at him. Jayne nodded for her to go to him.

"Go Seska... "His voice was flat; Seska shook her head at him looking into his eyes, which were trying to say ' trust me ' "Go on..." He gestured to Batrachian, she slowly walked towards him.

"That's a good girl... Come to me... "He pushed Mal roughly towards Jayne as Seska reached his side, he looked at her filled with sick lust."Now give me a kiss Seska dear, for that I'm going to be your new husband..." Seska looked at Jayne's angered one and at Mal's pale face, then she looked back at Batrachian's. She tried to pull away he plunged the knife into her side, as she screamed in pain he took the advantage to make a deep kiss. When he pulled away he said "My dear I know when I plunged this knife into I just missed every major and important organ, but when I remove the knife IF you misbehave I'll let you die... Do you understand me?" She tried to nod but that wasn't good enough for him he twisted the knife in her hearing her reply.

"I understand... Just let both of them go... "She said hoarsely looking painfully at Jayne who had his arm behind his back. Batrachian shook his head at him.

"What kind of husband are you? If I had a choice I'd kill the man who took my wife..." Once he adjusted her around, Jayne in one swift motion pulled the gun out from his back and made a clean shot at Batrachian's head. Once he was down Jayne and Mal ran to shaken Seska who luckily still had the knife in her. Jayne picked her up and was about to place a kiss on her lips. She turned her head away from his. Jayne was about to drop her to the floor.

"Don't kiss me; I don't want him on you..."

He felt relieved that he had his Seska back when they walked out of the house, the sandstorm had ceased. Mal carried the documents that Jayne told him to grab, while he carried his wounded wife. As they walked Jayne and Mal told her the stories they talked about on their way to get her.

"You know something Jayne?" He looked down at her giving a smile.

"Hmm?" She rested her head against his chest.

"I was scared too, I never thought I'd get someone as good looking as you for a husband... I was afraid that you wouldn't like me... "He gave her a confused look."You know our first night together..." She blushed at his statement

"Oh! Yeah... I was more afraid than you were... Honestly..." Mal and Seska laughed. As they got on Serenity they took Seska to the med-bay to have the knife removed and patched up her wounds. Jayne and Mal held onto each of her hands as Simon removed the knife.

"On the count of three I'm going to pull the knife out... Ok? One... Two... Three..." He yanked it out as Seska gritted her teeth squeezing onto Jayne's and Mal's hands. Once Simon stopped the bleeding and gave her some pain medication. Jayne took Seska into his bunk for the rest of the evening. He watched her brush her teeth and used the mouthwash. He gave a laugh watching her shake her head at him walking towards him, when she laid down Jayne leaned over her, passion in his eyes saying.

"Does this mean I get to kiss you now?" She giggled as he kissed her deeply, rolling on her hitting the lights.

Chapter. 18

After a couple of weeks since the incident at Batrachian's place, Seska sat the table looking at the documents on her family and other things that were related to her. She continued to read unknowingly that Jayne sat next to her; he tried to look over her shoulder to see what she was reading and accidentally bumped into her. Seska looked up at him puzzled and a bit amused at his curiosity.

"Hey there handsome... Would you like to read some of these?" He shook his head.

"Am not good at big words... Only a few of them but not all..." She took his hand.

"It's ok... There's no one here to laugh at you..." Jayne gave a snort when she winked at him.

"You'll laugh at me when I screw up..." Seska got up and sat in his lap kissing his nose then forehead.

"Don't give me that... I don't laugh at you..."

"Yes you do... It's like the big words in your diary..." He put his hand over his mouth once the sentence was out. "Uhh..." She gave him a glare.

"You were reading my stuff behind my back? Jayne Jesse Cobb... You know better not to do that..." He gave her sad eyes when he knew he was in trouble.

"Ssshh, not so loud... I don't want everyone findin' out my middle name..." He looked down at the floor. "Sides I don't go sayin your middle name Kendra..." Mal walked in with a few letters when he heard Seska say.

"Oh don't you worry Jesse..." Seska looked at Mal and then at Jayne who turned red"Jayne..." She got into her chair Jayne crossed his arms and returned her glare.

"Jayne Jesse Cobb... You have a letter..." He set it by him ignoring his gaze.

"Stow it Mal..." He looked at Seska who had her hand over her mouth covering her laughs. "Thanks Kendra... "He opened his letter reading it to himself. Seska looked at Mal going through everyone's letters and putting  
them aside opening his mail. Jayne spoke up when she looked at him.

"Mother wants to see you Sesk... I've told her and the rest of my family about our relationship... What do you think Mal?" He looked up at his Mercenary and said.

"Well we have a small job to but I can take Zoe instead of you... You have a week to get there and have a few days to stay there... Is that ok with you?" Jayne nodded taking Seska into his arms.

"A week will do just fine... Shall we take the spare shuttle?" Mal nodded getting up.

"A week it is... Just stay out of trouble... Ok?" Jayne and Seska nodded.

"Good..." He gave a nod and left.

Chapter. 19

Seska was finishing packing for the trip, she was nervous about meeting Jayne's family. Jayne came down to her bunk to see if she was all set to go, he had one of those smiles on his face.

"All set?" He sat on her bed watching her finish.

"Mmhm is there anything I should be aware of before we leave?" She looked up into his shining blue eyes.

"Well do you have somethin to swim in? There's somethin I'd like to show when we get there..." He gave her a wink before giving her a kiss.

"You never cease to amaze me..." When they took off of Serenity and towards Jayne's birth planet Seska was still unsure of meeting his family.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I should know? I don't want to give them the wrong impression..." Jayne shook his head before answering then looked at her.

"Nope just be yourself... That's all..." When they landed the shuttle outside a very small town, Jayne paid some small amount of money for the shuttle to be watched while they were away. Seska activated a lock down on the shuttle so it wouldn't be broken into. She walked toward Jayne who was over by a ranch looking at some horses petting one nearby.

"We all set?" The owner of the ranch came over towards them when Jayne answered her.

"Just got to pay for the horse we'll use to get to my place ..." Jayne paid for the horse as the man left and came back with a pale white horse with some grey spots on it.

"This here's Moonshine; she's built for a long ride even around rough terrain..." As Jayne attached Seska's and his backpacks, Seska asked him.

"How long is the ride? Is she going to be able to hold the two of us on there? "Jayne gave her an annoyed look.

"What's with the entire questions girl? That's all you've been doing is askin' questions... Somethin's botherin you?" He said helping her onto Moonshine then getting behind her wrapping his arms around her to take hold of the rings.

"Well I'm just scared... That's all..." She felt his hand rubbed her shoulder and a kiss on her cheek, rested up against his massive chest he smelled like sweat and steel.

"I'm a bit scared too... If that helps. I haven't seen my folks in quite some time now... Always kept in contact through letters..." After a while of riding Seska was soon asleep in Jayne's arms. Jayne brushed Seska's hair from the side of her ear and whispered waking her gently.

"We're here darlin'... We're home..." Seska slowly awoke to a small cabin like house with a barn about a few feet away from it. When they pulled up to the house Jayne's mother walked out of the front door smiling at her eldest son.

"There's my boy..." Jayne after helping Seska down went to give his mother a hug "You look wonderful since the last time I saw you..." He smiled as Seska slowly came to his.

"Mother I'd like to meet the woman I've been tellin' you about... This is my wife Seska..." She gave a smile as his mom gave her a hug.

"My Jayne has been telling me how much you have made him happy these past years... I'm pleased that he's found a nice girl such as you keepin' him company." Jayne smiled at hearing his mother's words. His mother was a bit short with ashy brown hair placed up in a bun wearing a loose floral dress; she didn't look at all old as what Jayne had said on the way to the house. She turned and called.

"Matty! Matty Cobb! Your brother is finally here!" Matty walked out of the house he looked like a spitting image of Jayne but an inch smaller than Jayne plus he had more of less toned figure. Jayne walked up to his brother giving him a huge bear hug, laughing at his cries of 'Stop' then letting him go. His mom introduced him to Seska.

"This is Seska, Jayne's girl he's been telling us about... Seska this is Matty as you know my youngest boy, he suffered from damp lung. Jayne has been sending money over to help him get better. Isn't that right Matty?"  
Matty looked impressed about Jayne's wife said.

"Why do you get all the pretty ones?" Jayne laughed as Seska blushed by his remark after hugging him. Jayne's mother invited them inside their country like home and into Jayne's room. His room was quite roomy with a nice window view of the canyon out in back. He set the bags down by the closet as Seska layed on his bed. His mom stopped in to announce that the father of the house hold would be home for supper. Jayne laid on the bed with Seska on his chest.

"Well what do you think? All the worry for nothin'..." He felt her nod after pulling herself up to his face giving him a kiss.

"Yeah all the worry about nothing... I like it here..."

Chapter. 20

When the afternoon wore off into the evening Jayne's father came home. He walked inside the house he was greeted by Jayne's mother and younger brother. His mother called Jayne in the living room to see his father and show him Seska.

"Ah, there's the oldest... Welcome back home son." He gave his son a fatherly hug. "So where's the woman you've been telling your mother... She's been driving me crazy about you coming home with her." Jayne turned and allowed Seska to see his father. He was a tall handsome man with bold features; she can tell who Jayne got most of his looks from.

"Father this is my wife Seska..." He wrapped his arms around her lovingly before she shook his father's hand.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing... My boy treating you well?" He had a warm smile on his face, Seska couldn't help but blush.

"Yes, he has been treating me well. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be around..." Jayne leaned over and gave her a kiss, clearly touched by her words.

"What makes you say that?" His father looked curiously at her.

"It's a long story... But to make it short a few years ago before we met I was jumped and stabbed a few times, your son found me and here I am..." Jayne's father gave a sigh.

"What's this world comin' to? People jumping women and leavin' them for dead... It's a shame... Well, my boy knows best to treat women... If he didn't treat them right I'd whip him..." Seska smiled tried not to laugh at his father's closing statement. Yup Jayne is most like his father she thought. He wrapped an arm around Jayne giving him a slight hug. When supper was served Matty asked Seska

"So when are we going to meet your family?" Seska and Jayne both stopped eating, she looked at Matty then at Jayne and said.

"I lost my family during the war... Am sorry that I didn't bring that up sooner... "She looked down feeling Jayne's hand on hers rubbing it softly.

"It's ok sweetie... Don't be ashamed..." Jayne's mother said to her, after supper Jayne and Seska helped mother Cobb clean up they took a walk out into the woods and into a rocky hill side overlooking a river. There was a beautiful sunset over the river bend, Jayne helped her onto a high ledge and sat down feeling the sun warm his skin.

"It's pretty out here Jayne, you're lucky to have grown up here..." He touched her arm pulling her closer to him, kissing her head.

"I'd like to talk about us." Seska looked him worried by his words "No not like that... We're fine..." She rested in his arms after he said that.

"So what exactly did you want to talk about when you meant us?" He stretched out sitting against the rock behind him bringing her with him.

"Well, I was told by my parents that when they pass away that the house is ours... I'm sure Matty will be off on his own... And I've been thinkin' that when we do get the house... I'd like to have kids... That's if you want to... Cause I kinda want to have a few..." He fell silent looking at the scenery below them; Seska was surprised at his words. She never thought she'd hear those kinds of words from him. She kissed him slowly feeling his arms tightened around her.

"I like that idea Jayne... I want to have kids with you... But you know something... I've been dreaming of having kids with you since the day we married... "He smiled at her hugging her close to him.

"Same here I've been dreaming about settling down with you and taking care of our children together..." She nuzzled his chest.

"You know something Jayne?" He looked at her "I once thought before we started going out that we wouldn't get this far... That it'd be over no sooner than it started... But now I know that's not true, we continue to go further than I expected..." Jayne smiled at her; she was so beautiful to him. He kissed her holding onto her with all his might.

"From the moment we were married, I had a feeling that we would grow old together..." He helped her to her feet and down the rocky terrain when it grew dark out. When they got home half of the house were already asleep, Jayne got into bed waiting for Seska to join him when she did he was overwhelmed with happiness as he held her in his arms. Seska kissed him goodnight before cuddling up to him.

"Love you Jayne..." He gave her another kiss wrapping around her protectively.

"Love you too Sesk..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.21

In the morning Jayne awoke alone in his room, Seska was no where the room. He stretched out as he got up, yawning putting on his pants and shirt. As he walked into the kitchen he saw his mother and Seska cooking breakfast for the rest of the family. He sat at the table when Seska turned from the oven to greet him with a plate of eggs & bacon along with a cup of coffee and a kiss. His mother smiled at the two as she was preparing a plate for her husband before he left for work. Matty was already up and out of the house to work at his at a friend's ranch. As Jayne's father came to eat breakfast all dressed for work, he greeted his wife and Seska with a kiss on the cheek, Jayne got a pat on the back and a smile from him.

"Morning how did you sleep?" As he started eating.

"Slept good... Am happy to be here..." Jayne said drinking his coffee.

"What do you have planned for today son?" He looked at Seska then at Jayne.

"Well I'd like to take Seska out for some more sight seein'..." He smiled at Seska; she had no idea what he had in store for her.

"That's good..." He looked at Seska "Like it here?" She nodded.

"This place is beautiful... I absolutely love it here..." When he was through eating he got up gave his good byes and left for work. After Jayne and Seska helped his mother clean up the kitchen and the regular house work. Jayne took Seska into his room to tell her of his plan for the day.

"What's on the agenda today Jayne?" She sat on the bed as he stood in front of her.

"I want to take you out to spring... Kinda hidden, it'll be just the two of us out there..." She smiled as she grabbed her bag pulling out her swimsuit, undressing in front of him.

"Spring huh? Sounds like fun..." When the suit was on she put on her clothes over it. Their walk to the lake was enjoyable; when Jayne knew the spring was a few feet ahead of them he gently covered her eyes with his hands. By the time he removed his hands Seska saw a breath taking spring in front of her. It had a reflection of the mountain behind the trees. Seska walked onto the small old pier setting down her and Jayne's towel. She took off her clothes and dove into the water, when she did the water was warm. When she surfaced Jayne was taking off his clothes, taking his time.

"This is nice... Now I really love it here..." She smiled at him, watching Jayne diving in the spring after her. He came up to the surface only a few inches from her taking her into his arms, trying not to pull her under the water.

"Knew you'd love this place. I'd do anything to make you happy..." She put her hand through his wet hair, looking into his eyes.

"This is a very romantic spot you brought me here to... Thanks..." He kissed her.

"I never brought anyone here before... There's no need for a thank you..." She kissed him again.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, you never cease to amaze me." He let her go swimming towards the pier as he sat on it, Seska swam up to him as he held out a hand to help her up as he did she took all her strength and  
pulled him in with her. He came up surprised by her action and laughed with her giving a splash, when she retaliated. Jayne grabbed her arm bringing her to him in a passionate kiss, keeping one arm holding onto the pier. He picked her up and set her on the small dock. Seska looked at the clear sunny sky as Jayne pulled him up next to her.

"I live only to amaze you." He gave her a kiss before taking off his trunks and setting her under him. Seska felt join her making them one, her hands found his holding on to them as he moved above her. He leaned down for another deep kiss hearing her gasp under him and his slow hard movements. Jayne nuzzled his nose against hers, staring into her eyes before placing another kiss on her lips. Seska felt him come almost right before she did after what seemed like an eternity making love. When they started to get dressed, Jayne looked over at her with a curiously.

"Would you want to spend the rest of your life here?" She looked at him with a smile.

"Sure, having doubts?" He gave a shrug not sure what to decide for an answer.

"Yeah... I kinda grew attached to Serenity and everyone... What do you think?"

"Well I'm yours I'd follow you anywhere... But we'll get to those roads when we get there..." He leaned in for another kiss.

Chapter. 22

When it was time for Jayne and Seska to head back to Serenity, where Mal and the rest of the crew were waiting on another desert planet named Hell. Jayne helped her pack up the ship for the trip back to Serenity, Seska seated next to him as the ship lifted off...

"Ready to head back to work?" He gave a laugh.

"Yes, Serenity is waiting at Hell..." Seska gave a chuckle at the name.

"Hell, is that the name of the actual place?" He gave a nod still smiling.

"Yup, that's the name... My folks were sad to see you and I go..." He looked at her.

"Yeah I was sad to go as well... They really love you and Matty... "

"They were... When I was growing up, I helped around the house... Pay off bills, medication for Matty, the works..." She smiled at him.

"That's very nice of you Jayne... I'm sure no one would expect that you cared for your family so much..." He smiled at her.

"Good, I don't want them to know how sensitive I can be..." Seska laughed, while Jayne shot her a confused look.

"You don't want people to see you sensitive? It's a bit late for that... You married me, that am being sensitive..." He smiled at her.

"No, I just wanted to marry you..." He gave her a wink, as they entered the planet's atmosphere there was an alarm. Jayne looked at Seska then at the radar. He looked back at her.

"We got trouble..."

"Reavers?" He shook his head.

"Nope, some ship that just has a problem with us... They have weapons lock... Hang on to something; I'm going to out run them..." Seska strapped herself in as did Jayne. There were a few jerks of the shuttle, and then he tried the barrel roll to outwit them. Seska gripped tight to the arm rests of the seat; she looked over at Jayne who was focused flying.

"They're shooting us? And there was no warning..." She said as he answered with a nod.

"They are either bounty hunters or the feds... I'm not letting either get us..." There was another hit; this one caused a fire out in the back. Jayne looked at Seska who took off the straps and went to put out the fire; Jayne in the meanwhile tried to steady the ship. There was another hit blasting the door off, Seska grabbed a pipe to prevent her from falling into the rolling dunes below. Jayne looked over to see Seska hanging on and that the fire was put out. He called to her, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"SESKA! You got to get up here! I can't hold her anymore! We're going to crash!" Seska slowly made her way up, when another hit sent her out the door and plummeted on the sand dunes. Jayne looked over his shoulder to find her gone from sight. He turned white, there was another hit and everything went black.

Chapter. 23

Seska awoke feeling pain all over; she had the taste of blood in her mouth. She slowly sat up looking around dazed from the fall, there was no sight of Jayne nor the ship that was after them She put her hands on her head feeling the blood run from her nose and her mouth. She got slowly up almost falling down the sand dune, as she slowly regained her strength she started to walk. She looked around hoping to find debris of the fallen shuttle or Jayne if he evacuated the shuttle. Meanwhile, Jayne slowly regained consciousness he looked around feeling pain everywhere. There was a gash on his forehead from the impact, his legs felt numb along with his arms. Jayne took off the straps trying to stand but failed. He fell quickly to the floor, he looked at his legs they weren't broken badly bruised. He sat against the seat after hitting the distress button, it was busted. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of never being found. Then the thought of Seska hit him, he put his head in his arms, then lying on the floor crying at the loss of Seska. His voice cracked through his sobs.

"Why? Why did I have to tell her to come up here by me? She would have lived if it weren't for me..." He got up and slowly made his way towards the doorway stumbling gaining more strength before he walked out a figure walked in with another man.

"Well, Isn't it Jayne Cobb I've looked everywhere for you ..." Jayne squinted in the light, it was Marco his last employer before Mal offered a better job. The other man was still Marco's sidekick for all these years; Jayne hadn't bothered to learn his name. Marco had a sneer on his face weapon drawn the same with the other, Jayne had no chance to jump them he'd be shot down in no time.

"What do you want Marco?" He said coldly ignoring the pain.

"Payback Jayne... I guess losing that other passenger wasn't enough... Same with the crash... Follow us..." Jayne didn't move at the order, his thoughts dwelled on Seska. Marco fired a warning shot by his foot; Jayne flinched then moved following Marco and the other guy behind him feeling the shotgun in his back. Seska fell up at the top of another sand dune, sleep and pain was starting to wear her out. After being in the sun was starting to burn into her skin and her bones ached telling her a sand storm was drawing near. She got up making her way down the dune tripping over a piece of the shuttle, she wiped the blood out of her eyes to see if there was anymore pieces left. She grew sick of the thought of her husband blown into parts. She continued to walk until another mile there was more debris scattered around the place, the sand storm caught up to her. She tried to run faster in the direction of the main area where the debris was, she started to have trouble breathing feeling the sand starting to build up in her mouth. Seska coughed placing her hand over her mouth trying to prevent the sand from suffocating her. As she climbed another dune she barely saw through the sand in her eyes the wrecked shuttle. Seska ran to it ignoring the pain and the sand thoughts on Jayne's condition, when she walked inside Jayne were nowhere to be found. She tried to make the distress signal to work, but it was useless she sat wiping the sand from her eyes and nose. Well I might as well sit here till the sand storm subsides. She thought to herself found Jayne's coat wrapping it around herself before falling asleep. Mal sat at the cargo hold waiting for Jayne and Seska to return. He looked at Zoe who looked worried.

"They are very late sir... Something must have happened..." Mal began to worry as well.

"Any sign of a distress signal?"

"Nope... If they were attacked there would be no time for one sir..." Mal sighed.

"It always seems to be those two getting into trouble..." Zoe nodded.

Jayne sat tied with his hands behind his back and his legs strapped together, he stared at Marco and the other eating chicken. Jayne was getting hungry and tired; Marco looked at his hungered look and tossed a bone at him to chew on giving a cruel laugh.

"There try eating that..." Jayne snarled back.

"I hope you choke you bastard..." Marco stopped laughing angrily he got up and punched Jayne hard enough to knock him out.

Chapter.24

Jayne lay on the ground out from Marco's blow, as he lay there sleep took a hold of him. He dreamt of home, the crew and his Seska, he remembered the time when she was all better and talking to Mal who offered a place to stay, with them. Jayne felt nervous when she hesitated to answer before agreeing, then he felt overcome with joy. He also remembers the time he walked in on her in the shower; Jayne knew she was in there. He saw her body before she turned and saw him; he paid dearly with the beating she gave to him. It was worth every second of her punches and slaps, he also thought of her and him together for the first time and how happy she made him feel. Now she was gone, he knew no one could survive a fall that far down. Meanwhile, Seska walked out of the shuttle there was nothing but clothes and a bottle of Jayne's whiskey. She started to drink to ease the pain; she tripped over some debris trying not to fall. Seska often wondered why Jayne had a bottle of whiskey with him along with his cigar. The sun had set and it was quickly to getting cold out, she zipped up Jayne's coat inhaling his smell. She sat against a part of the debris walking was becoming difficult. After for sitting for an hour there was a roar and a blast of wind the noise was strikingly familiar, it was Serenity looking for her lost crew. Seska tried to get up but failed, the doors opened and three figures came walking toward her. It was Mal, Zoe, and Simon, she smiled weakly as they spotted her with flashlights and came running toward her. Mal looked severely worried to see her battered figure, Simon checked on her while Zoe went inside to see if Jayne was there.

"Seska? What happened?" Mal asked definitely worried.

"We were flying to... meet you guys... but there was another ship... fired on us... there was a fire out in the back... went to put it out... then fell onto the sand dunes.." Seska started to sleep when Mal asked.

"Seska... Seska... Where's Jayne?" She looked at him dazed.

"Don't know... I thought I heard another ship... but I was out at the time..." Simon looked at Mal.

"We should get her inside, she's hurt badly..." Mal picked her up, while Zoe and Simon collected Seska and some of Jayne's bags. Jayne awoke to a sharp pain in his shoulder; he opened his eyes to find Marco digging a knife into his shoulder. Jayne gritted his teeth to the pain, trying to move away from Marco. Who yanked the knife out roughly laughing like a madman? Jayne felt the hot blood rush out of the open wound as he was dragged to a table  
and thrown onto it. There was a flashback of Seska telling him the name of the planet... Hell, this place is hell... Marco smiled down at him holding the blood-soaked knife. Jayne knew what was next but he didn't want to say it or even think it. Marco jabbed the knife into Jayne's side grinding it deeper. Jayne let a cry of pain, but after his outburst was gagged so that  
Marco could resume his work. Jayne closed his eyes hoping that either someone would save him or that death would come soon. Marco took out the knife slowly and was about to deliver another blow when a gunshot rang out Marco was the first to fall followed by the other one. Jayne looked weakly to see who had saved him; Mal looked down at his injured mercenary. Jayne was soon taken to Serenity with the help of Mal and Zoe. As they reached the med-bay, Jayne was laid on the table as Simon worked on his wounds. Jayne looked up at the ceiling thinking until something moved at the corner of his eye, he turned to see who it was there laid Seska smiling weakly at him. He could see the tears flowing down her face; he smiled back tearing up as well.

"Sesk..." His voice cracked through. She got up slowly coming to his side, leaning down to kiss him. Jayne felt her tears drop onto his face as she took his hand holding it tight. When his wounds sealed, he held Seska tight in his arms. "I thought I'd lost you..." She shook her head.

"It takes more than dunes to get rid of me... You know that..." He smiled taking her to his room. He realized that it was more spacey and that there was a bigger bed, plus his weapons were moved. He looked at her she was smiling at him; she knew what he was thinking.

"It's ok... They are in the other room... Their safe with mine... Don't worry..." He calmed down sitting on the bed; he noticed that her stuff was in his room. He pulled her to his arms kissing her.

"I'm happy that you're alive, all I did was thinking of you while I was down." She snuggled closer to him.

"I was worried sick..." He looked down at her giving her another deep kiss.

"I love you Sesk..."

"I love you too Jayne..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter. 25

Six Years Later

Jayne sat on the porch of his house smoking his cigar and a bottle of beer at close hand. He watched his daughter catching the many fireflies that lived around the house. She caught a few and ran to show him before they flew out of her hand; he'd smile and tell her to let them go. Seska walked out of the house to his side, she was about 5 months pregnant with their second child. She sat on his lap watching Samara run around after the fireflies; Jayne kissed her shoulder wrapping his arms around her. Jayne's folks had passed away and Matty had left the home to leaving the house to Jayne and Seska. But before that took place Seska had given birth to Samara on Serenity, they lived on Serenity for about four years until Jayne heard that his parents died due to a sickness that spread around the town. Jayne was crushed about the news of his parent's death. Seska and the crew was there to comfort him until his sorrow subsided and began the move into Jayne's home to begin their new life. It was hard leaving Serenity after the many years they had lived there, but Mal promised that they will always stay in touch with her and Jayne. Jayne called Samara in for the night; Samara ran to her parent's side and gave them a hug before going inside for bed. Jayne put out his cigar and looked at his beautiful wife. He smiled at her before giving her a kiss, pulling her close cuddling watching the fireflies fly around in the darkness of the night. He got up carrying Seska and walked inside to tuck their daughter in for the night.

The End


End file.
